


A Legends Master

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Pokemon are family, Protective Pokemon, pokemon adore kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome lives by herself in the forest with the pokemon that she grew up with. Her father lived here, and now that he is gone she has started looking after things, but when some travelers knock on her door for some shelter from the storms she gets pulled into the world of pokeman battles...she never thought she would be good enough to be a trainer but they taught her wrong. So now she is off on her journey, but things get mixed up when a pokemon seeks her out as his master, a pokemon that is legendary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out bright and sunny with most of the water pokemon playing in the nearby lake of a Ranch. The ranch itself had a nice country homey feel to it with a Ponyta and two Rapidash grazing with a couple of Miltank. In the lake and around it were some water pokemon being a Dewgong, Golduck, Lapras, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, and a Vaporeon. Just on the shore was a flock of Mareep and a couple of Flaaffy guarded and watched over by a Growlith, Houndour, and a Poochyena.

The current owner of the Ranch, Kagome Higurashi, was tending to the Miltank for its daily milking before seeing some storm clouds come in.

Kagome looked in the direction of the clouds when Miltank called out, making noises trying to get her attention.

"shhh it's ok, Miltank." Kagome turned her attention to where Growlith, Houndour and Poochyena were laying, "Growlith, Houndour, Poochyena." The three Pokemon stood when their name was called.

"Go gather the Pokemon and get them inside, a storm is coming and it looks bad." Kagome saw the three give a nod and went of to gather the others.

The young raven haired rancher gave a whistle to the horse pokemon, getting their attention before motioning her hands to tell them to head to the barn for shelter before she lead the Miltank in the same direction. Once she was sure that they were in their stalls she headed out to the lake as her dog pokemon were leading the Mareep and Flaaffy to the barn.

Once at the shores, she gave the word to them to head for shelter in any nearby caves. After most of the water pokemon dispersed to head for shelter, Kagome headed back to the barn for lockup with Vaporeon following close behind.

With the last minute checking on the stalls to make sure they were secure and calming the Miltank with reassurance that the storm will pass, Kagome headed back out with Vaporeon and the three canine pokemon following before locking up the barn and heading to the Ranch house.

Wind started to pick up with rain starting to pour when they were halfway to the side door that was closest to the barn.

"Okay, get inside!" Kagome urged after opening the door for them. After they were inside, she closed the door behind her before locking it. With a sigh of relief she muttered, "The storm came quicker than I thought…" Her pokemon nodded in agreement before Poochyena started to shake the water out of its fur with Growlith following its example.

Kagome laughed as the water flicked on here, "Ok ok, stop you two" She laughed again and started to calm down but jumped when a loud crack of thunder sounded through the air.

"At least we made it inside before the storm started, no?" Houndour growled in agreement, before settling down on the couch, with Poochyena right behind him. Kagome looked at the two before smiling and turning to the other two Pokemon.

"well it looks like this storm is going to last long...how about I start on some dinner? How does that sound?" Kagome smiled booking down at Growlith, and Vaporeon.

Vaporeon happily agreed, loving to help Kagome cook. Kagome giggled, when Vaporeon started, or well tried to push Kagome towards the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, Vaporeon. Let's go see what we have before we start cooking anything." Kagome laughed before making her way to the kitchen with the water pokemon and Growlith right behind her. After finding some beef and some good vegetable, Kagome settled with making beef stew for all of them.

With Vaporeon rinsing the vegetables with its weaker version of "water gun" and Growlith getting a fire going, Kagome went to getting the pot ready, filling it with water before putting it on the brick stove.

Once the vegetables were cut and boiling, Kagome went to work on the meat. Pausing in her cutting, she looked out the window and saw that it was really coming down.

'good thing I always fill the pokemon's feeding dishes before I start milking the Miltank…' she thought before going back to cutting the beef and putting it in the boiling pot. Once she as Growlith to put the heat on low so that it could simmer, they went to the living area to get the fireplace going.

As Kagome was going to put another log into the fire, a knock sounded from the door, she turned around and stared at it.

"Who would be out here in this weather?" she asked herself, getting up and heading to the door.

Opening the door she was greeted by three people socked to the bone, and some Pokemon that were shivering from the rain.

"E-exuse us, miss… but could we take shelter here… j-just until the storm blows over…" the youngest boy with a red cap and a Pikachu in his arms asked, his stutter due to the cold rain.

With the boy was another boy dressed in a shirt and some khaki short with a red headband of sorts. And last was an auburn haired girl with an egg pokemon in her arms.

"Yes, please come on in! There's no more need of you three to stand in the rain like this." Kagome urged them to come in before shutting the door again and asking Vaporeon to get some towels while she and Poochyena went to get some of the extra house robes from the attic, a.k.a. her room.

Before she and Poochyena left, Kagome asked to make their selves comfortable in front of the fireplace while she went to get something dry to wear.

Kagome entered her room and went to a trunk at the foot of her bed, "hmm I know I should have some extra clothes here somewhere from old travelers that came here..." she rummaged through the chest for a couple of seconds, "hmmmmmm where are they..?"

"grrrr" Kagome looked over at Poochyena, and saw that he had clothes in is mouth form the trunk by her closet.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Poochyena, you always find the things I am looking for." She took the clothes that were in his mouth and folded them.

"Ok...so we have clothes for the two guys, not the girl...hmm.." she moved to her closet and opened it, " I guess some of my clothes should work."

After looking through what was in her closet she grabbed something it looked like the girl would wear and folded it and went out the door to see her guests.

Back in the living area, where Vaporeon was giving Ash and his friends some towels, they started to dry off with Tracey saying in relief, "It's a good thing we were able to find a ranch out here when the storm hit."

"Yeah it's better than trying to find a cave out in the woods in this weather. Right, Pikachu?" Ash spoke before turning to his electric mouse who was rapidly trying to dry its self while sitting in front of the fire.

A soft growl soon caught their attention before they all turned to see a Houndour and a Growlith watching them with a critical eye as it was lying in its stomach on the couch. The canine pokemons' gazing was making them all uneasy, like they were just waiting for them to do something they didn't like.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you all behave" Kagome said as she came back into the room. She was carrying a pile of clothes.

"Sorry about them..." She gave a sheepish smile, "They tend to be a little overprotective around strangers."

"No its fine!" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, "That means they love you a lot to want to protect you."

Kagome laughed, "That is true." She gave her pokemon a fond smile as she handed the three travelers a spare set of clothing.

"Here you go."

Each person said their thanks.

"Follow me and I can show you where you are staying...as well where you can change clothes." Kagome instructed, leading them through the hall past the kitchen and living room until they came into another living room. This room was bigger than the last one, and had several doors all around it.

"Each door around the room is a bunking room," She looked to her three gusts, "This is where Pokemon travelers usually stayed the night…I hope you don't mind using them too?"

The trio shook their heads making Kagome smile, "Good then. You three can go change and set your wet clothes in the happer over there" She pointed to a big white hamper that sat by door with a bulted lock, "I will wash and dry them later tonight"

Kagome then looked at the three, "You can pick any rooms you want and when you are done one of my pokemon will lead you to the dining area to eat. I bet you are all hungry."

At that multiple stomachs growled causing Kagome to laugh, "As I thought. I am going to go finish making dinner then..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "As I said one of my pokemon will lead you to the dining room when you are ready...I shall leave you alone till then." She gave them one last smile before leaving the three and their pokemon alone.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she finished making dinner and sat it on table. She was happy with the outcome and was glad at times like these she made more food than necessary.

As she sat the last plate down the pokemon trainers came through the door, hr Houndour leading them in.

"I hope you guys are hungry." Kagome smiled, as she gestured for them to sit down at the table.

There was multiple sounds of agreement and awe at the food making Kagome laugh as she told them to sit down and eat.

As everyone started eating Misty looked around, "Are you the only one here? You seem young to be running the ranch by yourself."

Kagome gave a sad smile, "I am the only one here besides the Pokemon..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "...I am seventeen...so I am not...too young...but this ranch was left to me by my father and being the last one of my family I had to take over the family business..."

She didn't' really have much choice, she couldn't let the ranch die out...not when she knew how much work her father put into this place.

Ash swallowed the food in his mouth before asking, "...is being a rancher something you have wanted to do?" he was curious, he didn't meet someone with this much responsibility since Brock.

Kagome gave a bitter smile, " I had wanted to be a trainer before my father passed away...but I can't leave the ranch." She paused seeing their looks, "...but I don't mind that much. I love this ranch so it isn't that much of a sacrifice."

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, making small talk. When everyone was done eating Kagome stood up and collected the plates.

Kagome looked at the tro, " If you don't need anything else I wish you all a good night! Breakfast will be around eight in the morning." She gave them one last smile before departing to go back into the kitchen

The three watched the young girl leave and then turned to one another, "She seems nice...though a little sad." Ash said, looking at the door where Kagome had just left.

Misty nodded, looking at the door too, "She seems like she is trying hard to keep her father's ranch going...but she did give up her dream to do it..." Misty looked at Togepi, "...it just doesn't seem fair." the last part was whispered but it was still able to be heard by her other two companions.

"Life isn't always fair though...is it?" Tracy told them with a sad smile. He wished there was a way they could help her...but he knew there would have to be a lot of convincing on their part if they wanted to help her.

The three of them lapsed into silence, before Misty sighed, "Well we should get some rest..." She glanced at the two, "We are going to be leaving in the morning if the storm has let up so we will need the rest."

The other two nodded agreeing, as they got ready for bed. They all were still thinking though. They wanted to help the young woman that was in the other room.

They just didn't know how.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finished cleaning up the dinner dishes, she hadn't expected her talk with them to hit her so hard.

Sure she loved the ranch...but sometimes she wished she could leave.

Leave so she could reach her dream.

To be a Pokemon trainer!

That is what she had always wanted to do.

A small bitter smile crossed her lips as she folded the drying town up and set into the side, "Today really is a long day..."

Feeling a paw on her leg she looked down, her eyes softening, "Houndour..." She knelt down and gently pet his head, "You always are the one trying to cheer me up...aren't you?"

The Pokemon gave a small growl like yip, as if saying yes to her.

"Thank you...but now we should probably head to bed." She stood up and looked at the other Pokemon that were in the room looking at her, "That means all of us...come on."

Kagome and the Pokemon left to go to Kagome's room, none knowing that something lurked in the shadows.

That something was going to change Kagome's fate forever.

* * *

 


End file.
